


Professor Winchester

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Series: Professor John Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Reader, John Winchester / Female Reader - Freeform, Professor!John, Professor!John / Female Reader, Professor!John AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is given the job of being Professor John Winchester’s assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Future installments will be NSFW and labeled as such.

Shifting in the hard-backed chair, you uncrossed your legs. “You want to pull me from Professor Shurley’s service? Why?”

Dean Roman strummed his fingers against the desk. “Attendance has been steadily declining in his classes. Plus, his curriculum is old and tired.”

“I’m sorry sir, but I have to respectfully disagree with you. Biblical and Theological studies is far from old and tired.” Chuck had become more than just a professor over the last five years. He had become one of your closest friends. So the fact that you were being removed from his service almost felt personal.

Picking up a pen, the man behind the elaborately carved desk shook his head. “Ms. Y/L/N, everything has already been finalized. Friday will be your last day as Professor Shurley’s assistant. You will report to Professional Writing Monday morning. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other business to attend to.”

* * *

Despite your best attempts, the remainder of the week flew by, and before you knew it, you were standing in the doorway of the classroom. Not all the lights were turned on, but that probably had something to do with the fact that there weren’t any classes this week.

You rapped your knuckles on the door frame, clearing your throat at the sudden appearance of nervousness. “Excuse me, I’m looking for Professor Winchester.”

The man behind the desk sat up from grading papers, a red pen between his middle and index fingers, and a pair of black framed glasses perched on the end of his nose. He cleared his throat as he rose. “Please, come in.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” You motioned at his desk as you approached, your sneakers almost silent on the hardwood floor.

“No, no, it’s quite alright. I wasn’t expecting you for another hour or so.” He took a drink from a red coffee mug.

“That’s my fault. I prefer to be early.” You hoped he didn’t notice as you took in his appearance as he drank. He wore a black shirt beneath a black leather jacket and black fitted, not skinny, jeans pulled over the top of faded, well-worn, brown work boots.

He chuckled as he placed his cup on the table and pulled off his glasses. “That’s good to hear.”

“Well… where would you like me to start Pro-,”

“Please call me John. Class isn’t in session, and Professor makes me feel old.”

If it weren’t for the more salt than pepper beard that he bore, you wouldn’t have pegged him as “old”. His hair was not quite jet black, but much darker than brown. Your stomach flipped when he smiled which made crinkles form around his chocolate eyes. You hoped your palm wasn’t too sweaty as he shook it. “I’m Y/N Y/L/N.”

“What do you we get started, Y/N?”


End file.
